The Sacred Rose
by Aru Ayami
Summary: What happens when you give Kurama a human and a demon sister? A whole lot of comedy and chaos. Will the detectives survive with the new two additions to their group? And, is there something more to the two girls and their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho.  I only own my characters.  My friend, WaterFarie72, owns her own characters.

Note: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kayko, and Kuwabara all go to the same school in this story.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

*~Chapter 1 ~*

"Mia, will you hurry up?!  We're gonna be late!"  Leia shouted as she sprinted down the hall.

"I'm trying, but I'm not as fast as you are!"  Mia panted out.

Leia was about to open her mouth when she crashed into someone.  "Ow!  Watch where you're – hello!"  She smiled at the boy she bumped into.

They heard a scream followed by two thuds behind them.  Mia was on the ground, on top of a carrot-head.  "That hurt!"  Mia got up, brushed herself off, and finally noticed Kuwabara lying on the ground.  She shrugged and walked over to Leia.

Kurama, being his polite self, said, "I'm sorry.  Do you need help with your books?"

Leia just stared at him in a daze.  Mia elbowed her in the ribs and whispered, "Answer him, and… wipe that drool off your face."

Leia exploded, "What?!  Why I… no, I'm kidding."  She turned to Kurama, "Sure, if you insist."

Mia laughed at Leia.  "Do you know who he is?"

Leia glared at her friend.  "Um… not really."

"His name is Shuichi, my older brother."  Mia stated.

Leia's mouth dropped open, "WHAT?!  And you didn't tell me this before?  I thought we were friends."  She sniffed.

"You never asked."  Mia smiled.

"That's a lame excuse!"  Leia started to argue sarcastically with her.

"Can someone help me?"  Kuwabara asked meekly.

"Sure, why not?"  Mia gave him her hand and pulled him to his feet.  Kuwabara looked at her with dazed eyes.  "What's wrong with him?"  Mia asked uneasily.

Hiei replied, "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Is he in love with Mia?"  Leia teased.

Mia looked appalled.  "Leia, and are you in love with my brother?"

"No…"  She tried to defend herself.

Kurama looked at the two of them.  "We're going to be late."  He took Mia's hand and pulled her along.  "Come on, little sister."

Mia dug her feet into the floor, or tried to.  "What about that jerk, Yusuke?  I still have to kill him for dumping water on me."

Yusuke walked in at that time.  He took one look at Mia and ran back out.  Mia was still glaring at him when Kurama pulled her away.  Leia just stood there, confused.

"Let's go."  Hiei said to them.

They walked toward the classroom.  All the girls in their homeroom flocked to Kurama, almost running Leia and Mia over.  Mia looked like she was ready to kill those girls.  "GET AWAY FROM SHUICHI!"  She shouted.

Leia teased Mia, "Jealous?"

Mia glared at her and plopped down in the nearest seat, which happened to be Kuwabara's.

"Um…Can I have my seat back?"  Kuwabara asked her.  Mia got up and walked over to Kurama's desk and plopped down on the desk.  All the snobby preps glared at her but wouldn't move away.

"Break it up, people, break it up.  The show's over."  Mia shooed them away.

Hiei shook his head slowly.  "Leia may be right.  You may be jealous."

Mia got up, glaring at Hiei the whole time, walked over, and slapped him across the face.  "I AM NOT JEALOUS!  HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!"

Hiei stood up and glared at the "pathetic" human.  Kuwabara looked worried.  Hiei wasn't known to back down from a fight.

"Easy, girl."  Leia tried to calm Mia down.

Mia snapped, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Hiei put his hand on his hair band, ready to take it off and scare Mia.  Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.  "You shouldn't do that.  It's not Mia's fault she's a bit…over protective of me."

Hiei sighed and walked over to his seat, followed by a few girls.  Leia walked over there, waving her hands in the air, "Break it up, break it up.  Shoo!  Shoo!  Away with you!  DON'T touch him."

Mia smiled mischievously, "You were saying?"

Leia stammered, "A… don't know what came over me."

Hiei just stared at them, blankly.  Kurama was trying to cover up his laugh.  "Seems like we have two little guardian angels." He said to Hiei.

Hiei just looked at him, "Your guardian angel will be dead soon if she doesn't stop annoying me."

Kuwabara was worshipping his seat, because Mia sat there.  Kurama laughed, "Who will kill whom?  I wonder…"

Kuwabara jumped in front of Mia, "Hiei, if you lay a finger on her, I'll kick your butt from here to Saturn."

Mia and Leia quietly sat down in their seats, which weren't that far from the boys' seats.  Yusuke slowly walked over to his seat, not daring to look back at Mia.

Leia looked from Yusuke to Mia, and then back to Yusuke.  "What did you ever do to him?"

Mia replied calmly, "Oh, not much.  He poured water on me and nearly drowned me; I slammed that face of his into the mud."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"No.  I also grabbed Botan's bat and chased him with it, vowing I will never give up until I got my revenge."

Leia supposed, "Sweet, sweet revenge, right?"

"Right."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Mia and Leia met by Mia's locker.  "Lunch time, finally!"  Mia sighed.  "That was the most boring class I ever sat through."

"Same here, I'm famished."  Leia agreed.

When they got to the lunchroom, they found Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sitting at a table.  Mia walked over and plunked down in the seat next to Yusuke.  Yusuke moved his chair closer to Botan.  Kuwabara moved to the seat on the other side of Mia.  Leia took the only open seat, between Kurama and Botan.

Botan motioned to the boys and said, "We have to go, remember?  We're supposed to be bird watching."

The five of them walked out of the room.  Leia looked at her friend, "Is it just me or did that seem a little peculiar?"

Mia had a gleam in her eyes.  "Let's follow them!"

Leia agreed.  The two of them took off their shoes and tiptoed after them.  The five of them stopped in a junkyard, surrounded by nothing but trees.  Mia shot a confused look at Leia.  Leia just shrugged.  They kept a very close eye on the four boys and Botan.  All of a sudden, the junkyard exploded in noise.  A gigantic spider appeared along with lots of little ones.  Mia was about to scream, but Leia covered her mouth as well as her own.  The four boys didn't waste any time at all.  Hiei took off his hair band, Kurama transformed into his demon form, and Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword.  Yusuke grabbed Botan and led her away from the area.  Leia's and Mia's mouth dropped open.  They watched in wonder as the boys fought.

As a little spider was about to land on Kurama, Leia screamed, "Kurama, watch out!"  She clamped her hand over her mouth, not believing what she had shouted.

Hiei was pinned to the ground by a few spiders.  Mia watched in horror as they were about to devour him.  She ran out to him, smashing a few of the spiders, before she was caught in a web.  Leia dashed after her friend, hoping she could save her.  Hiei grabbed Leia tightly on the arm and pulled her aside.

Leia gave a shout of pain, "Ow!  Blood stopping, arm turning red, arm turning numb!"

Kuwabara picked Leia up and ran behind a fence.  "You are such a drama queen."

Leia looked around for her friend, "Where's Mia?!"

Kuwabara smacked his forehead, "That's who we forgot!"

The three of them turned around and gaped at the huge web Mia was caught in.  Mia kept screaming her head off.  She despised bugs but loathed spiders the most.  Kurama saw his human sister in trouble and jumped to her aid.  His rose whip cut through the web like a hot knife through butter.  Mia wiggled free of the web, but plunged down to the ground.  Kurama caught her and leaped over to Leia, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

Mia struggled out of his grasp.  "What did you do with Shuichi?!"

Leia scrunched her eyebrows.  "Um…Mia, I think that IS Shuichi…"

"What?!  I refuse to believe that!"  Mia screeched.

Kuwabara interrupted them, "Ladies, I would love to listen to the two of you fight, but we still have a problem."  He pointed to the spiders.

Hiei walked calmly over to the spiders and released his dragon.  Kurama hugged Leia to himself, shielding her; while Kuwabara stood in front of Mia.  When the guys moved out of the way, Hiei was walking back with Yusuke and Botan.  There were no more spiders left.  Just a pile of ashes.

Mia crossed her arms across her chest.  "You guys have lots of explaining to do."

"I suggest you tell us now."  Leia added.

Mia glared at Kurama, "Starting with you."

Kurama sighed as he changed back to the human form of himself.  Mia's mouth dropped open, again; she walked up to Kurama, and started shaking him, "Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

Kurama gently grabbed her hands and held them so she couldn't shake him, or try to kill him.  "If you knew, I'm sure many demons would try to kidnap you as revenge against me."

Leia moved back into the shadows.  Mia was about to ask Leia for help when she noticed that her friend was gone.  "Leia, where are you?"

Leia came back, with a inquisitive look on her face.  "Shuichi, is your name really Kurama?"

Kurama looked at her.  "Yes."

Leia asked slowly, "Who am I and how did I know your name?"

"You're Leia."  Mia said.

"Kurama is your older brother, Leia."  Hiei explained.

Mia and Leia both shouted, "WHAT?!"

Mia looked confused.  "I thought Shuichi was my older brother…"

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder.  "That is true.  Shuichi is your older brother but Kurama is Leia's.  I was reincarnated as a human and you are my human sister.  I am really a demon named Kurama, and Leia is my demon sister."

"I'm a demon?"  Leia pondered.

"That is also true."  Kurama clarified.

Leia said, "Great…  This has been a long day, I must be dreaming."

Mia, being extra sarcastic, said, "Yeah, now that we got that straight, you have to convince yourself."

"I need a Tylenol…."  Leia said softly.

Mia started rocking back and forth, slowly.  Everything has been too much for her.  The world as she knew it was falling apart.  Kurama put his arms around her to steady her.  She brushed his arms off angrily.  Everyone whipped around when they heard a thud.  Leia had fainted.

"Leia!"  Mia ran to her friend.

While everyone was tending to Leia, they heard another thud.  Yusuke groaned, "I wonder who else fainted."

Mia was lying on the ground, next to her friend.  Kurama walked over and picked his human sister up.  Yusuke picked Leia up.

Botan said, "We have to get them home somehow.  It'll be easy for Mia, because Kurama can just carry her home, but what about Leia?"

No one knew where she lived.  Mia roused herself and answered weakly, "She can stay at my house tonight.  Her parents let her do that all the time."

Kurama groaned, "Wonderful, another night full of screaming girls.  Botan, care to join them?"

Botan smiled, "I was already planning on doing that, but I have to get Kayko first."

Kuwabara suggested, "How about we all stay over there?"

Kurama answered, "Sure, why not?  My mother wouldn't mind."

Yusuke looked alarmed, "A night, with" He pointed to Mia, "her?!"

Botan teased him, "Kayko will be there."

Mia rolled her eyes, "A co-ed sleepover?  Mom will kill us!"

Kurama laughed, "It's not co-ed.  You have the girls in your room and I'll have the guys in my room.  We just happen to have a sleep over at the same time."

"Sure."  Leia said weakly.  She stared at the guy holding her and found out it was Yusuke.  "Get your hands off me!"  She started wiggling.  All of a sudden, she shouted out, "Yusuke, watch your hands!"

Mia was glaring daggers at Yusuke.  Yusuke looked helpless.  "It wasn't my fault!  She's wiggling!"

All of them started laughing; well, all of them besides Yusuke and Leia, who was shouting threats at him.

Hiei shuddered.  "It's going to be a LONG night."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho.  I only own my characters.  My friend, WaterFarie72, owns her own characters.

Note: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kayko, and Kuwabara all go to the same school in this story.

Just a bit of warning, Leia may sound cruel in this chapter, but don't mind her.  *Shrugs* She's just possessed, nothing serious.

_Pronunciation Guide_

_Mia – (me-ah)_

_Leia – (Lay-ah)_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

*~Chapter 2 ~*

"Yusuke, get back here!"  Mia called out.  She was running after Yusuke with Hiei's sword.  How she GOT Hiei's sword, no one knows.

"I didn't mean to hit you with that branch!  I swear!"  Yusuke yelled back.

Mrs. Minamino had just walked out the door when Yusuke and Mia showed up.  "Hello, Yusuke.  So nice to see you again.  I hope Mia isn't attacking you in any way.  That girl has to learn some manners."

Mia sighed.  "Hi, Mother.  Is it okay if Shuichi and I have some friends over for the night?"

Mrs. Minamino shook her head.  "I have to think about it."

Kurama walked through the gate.  "Please, Mother?"

Mrs. Minamino smiled at him.  "Of course you can."

Mia rolled her eyes, when her mother couldn't see her, and stalked off into the house.  Leia lied down on the couch, trying to fake being asleep.  Kayko and Botan scrambled after Mia, trying to calm her down.

Kuwabara pointed to Leia and asked Botan, "Could she really be asleep right now?"

Botan beamed, "No, just trying to ignore Kurama."

"Don't call him that!  His name is Shuichi!"  Mia bellowed from her room.

Everyone could hear Kayko arguing with Mia in her room.  Kurama looked very confounded.  Hiei was busy cleaning his precious sword.  Yusuke kept feeling his head every few minutes, trying to remind himself that he barely escaped losing it.

Mia stalked back out of her room and jabbed a finger at Kurama.  "I always knew Mother loved you more than she loved me."  She turned around and ran out of the room, back to her own.  They heard a loud slam and the sound of a few magnets falling off the door.

Kayko sat on the couch.  "I tried."  She looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke jumped backwards, "No, not me!  She'll kill me!"

"I'll go."  Botan volunteered.

Kuwabara was worshipping the house.  "This is where she sat; this is where she eats…"

Hiei stated, "Botan, you probably won't come out of there alive if you went in there.  Either Leia or Kurama has to go."

They heard a muffled, "His name is Shuichi!" from Mia's room.

Kurama turned to the couch, "Leia, would you be kind enough to – Leia?"

The silver-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.  Hiei motioned to the backyard.

"Very well, I suppose I will have to go."  Kurama lightly tapped on Mia's door.

"Go away!  I don't need another lecture on the importance of siblings!"  Mia screamed.

"I will be forced to break down the door if you do not open it."  Kurama answered, calmly.

"Fine, I'll open the door!"  They heard the sound of the lock unlocking and the door creaking as it opened.  Mia stood there, teary eyed.

She grabbed Kurama and pulled him inside, while slamming the door closed again.

Yusuke sat down, dejectedly.  "NOW, how will we be able to hear everything?"

Kayko glared at him, "Yusuke, it's none of our business!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Mia turned to face her brother.  "You lied to me!"

"I did not lie.  I just neglected to tell you about my past."  Kurama shot back.

"You lied!  Stop making up stupid excuses!"

"I did not tell you about it because I thought other demons would come after you.  I was trying to protect you!"

"Well, we can see how well THAT worked out!"

"Kayko said the same thing to Yusuke when she found out he was a Spirit Detective."

"Stop joking around, Shuichi, or should I call you Kurama now?!  All I'm asking for is the truth.  That's all I want to know."  Mia started to cry again.

Kurama put his arms around his sister and gave her a hug.  "You may call me anything you wish."

"Fine, Red-head.  Wait!  I have red hair, too, so that won't work."

Kurama started to laugh.  He tousled her hair, like he used to when they were younger.  She smiled at him.  All of a sudden, Kurama jumped up from the bed and ran to the window.  He stuck his hand out, grabbed a small, green demon (Not Hiei!), and pulled him back in.  Kurama threw him onto the bed.  Mia pounced on top of him, to keep him from running away or attacking.  She seized her pillow and beat him with it.

"How dare you sneak up to my room?!"  She cried as she hit the demon.

Kurama grabbed her arms, "Mia, calm down.  Do not take all our rage out on him."  He grabbed the bed sheet and tied the demon to the bed.

"You're right, Kurama."  She spat out.  "I'll take it out on the person who deserves it."  She swung the pillow at Kurama, hitting him in the shoulder.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara barged into the room.  They stared in shock as they watched the brother and sister duke it out, with pillows.  Yusuke spotted the demon and grasped him.  He shook the demon, trying to get him to talk.  Kayko and Botan ran to Mia's side, grabbing her and forcing her still.  Kurama stopped and picked a feather out of his hair.

"I swear, I mean no harm to you!"  The poor, little demon cried out and Mia turned to him.  "I'm only here because Toguro wanted to know where you were."

"Is that all?"  Kurama demanded.

"Yes, I swear!  Now may I go back to him?"  The demon pleaded.

Leia showed up at the door.  "Really?  You're not going anywhere."  Her eyes glowed an eerie red.  She stretched out her arm, making a sword appear in her hand.  She walked over to the demon and moved the sword's point close to his throat.

The demon started to panic.  "Um…  I can give you anything you want!  Just name it.  Don't kill me!"

Leia was about to kill the demon, when she turned her back all of a sudden.  "What am I doing with a sword?!"

Mia had a strange look in her eyes, "Anything?  Really?  Then grant me the same power as my brother."

Kurama was about to object, when a flash of green light appeared, blinding everyone for a few seconds.  When the flash was gone, the demon was also gone.

Hiei looked at Kurama.  "Your sister has received her wish…"

Kuwabara interrupted, "Which sister?"

Mia collapsed onto the bed.  Kuwabara nodded his head, "Oh, THAT sister."

Kurama rushed to her side.  "Is she still human?"

Leia was about to walk out of the room, when she turned and said, "Yeah, well, as human as Kuwabara and Yusuke."

"Where, may I ask, are you going?"  Kurama asked her.

"Oh, so now you're going to act like a big brother to me, too?  Great…  Wonderful…  Exactly what I need…" Leia marched off.

"Is it just me, or did she get a personality change?"  Botan said, bewildered.

Mia gave a small groan of pain.  Kurama knelt down beside her and gently lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes.  Her green eyes slowly started to glow a ghostly yellow, then back to green.

Yusuke asked softly, "What's happening to her…?"

"I fear I do not know…" Kurama sighed.

Botan looked at Mia closely and replied, "She is transforming…"

Mia's body jerked and she regained consciousness with another cry of pain.  "Ah!  What the heck is happening to me?!"  

Her whole body was shaking and she felt weak.  Kurama put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her.  All of the people in the room stood there, dumbfounded.  No one knew exactly what was happening to poor Mia.  

The only person that knew was nowhere to be found.  Leia had managed to disappear again, this time; she did not have any intention of returning.  The revelation has become too much for her, too, not just for Mia.  To find out that your current crush was your long lost demon brother was too much to handle, not to mention that you, yourself, were a demon.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The streetlights glared down at the passersby that happened to walk beneath them.  The sun had set but the moon had not yet ascended.  Leia wandered the empty streets aimlessly, pondering her purpose in life.  She leaned against a dirty brick wall, sighing.  What was happening to her world?  Nothing is the same for her anymore.  Why does she feel like she was losing control…?  Leia thought about those questions as she strolled.  Hiei found her sitting with her back to the brick wall.

"You are too much trouble.  Hm…  Well?  Are you coming or not?  I should just leave you here, but Mia means too much to Kurama."  He growled.

Leia glanced at him and thought "_What am I?!  Chopped liver?!  Am I not important to Kurama?!"_  She followed close behind him as he darted through the streets back to the Minamino's.  Kuwabara burst through the front door before Hiei and Leia could reach it.

"Where have you been, Shrimp?"  He spotted Leia.  "You're back!  About time!  How could you keep my dear Mia waiting like that?"

Leia muttered under her breath, "Mia this, Mia that…"  Then she shook her head and thought, _"Why am I so selfish now?"_

They traversed through the house and stopped inside Mia's room.  Mia was still shaking and she was ice cold.  Her skin looked pale and sickly.  Kurama was tenderly cradling her in his arms.  He looked up as Leia entered the room.  

She gasped at the sight of Mia.  Her eyes narrowed on Kurama, "What did you do to her?!"

Kurama sighed, "I did nothing…"  

Hiei interrupted, "It was her foolish wish that has brought this on her."

"Leia, do you have any idea about this?"  Yusuke inquired.

Leia slide down to a sitting position on the floor, "Yes…  It happened to me…"

Kuwabara sat down in a chair, "Will she get better?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"  She sighed and added, "Yes, she will." after seeing a confused look on Kuwabara's face.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  Leia was seething inwardly; perhaps a tad bit jealous of the attention Mia received.  She, herself, received no attention during her transformation.  No one cared enough to spare a few minutes out of their day to pay attention to her.  She didn't have Kurama or any of his friends around; even though she had a human family, they, too, didn't care.

All of a sudden, with yet another cry of pain, Mia's tremors ceased.  Her body began to regain some heat and she lay limp in her brother's arms.

Leia looked over and said, "It is over…"  She ran towards Mia to check on her.  Mia's skin still felt a little cold to her touch, but it was warming up.

Mia slowly opened her eyes, which had returned to her normal eye color, which was emerald green.  Everyone gave a sigh of relief, even Leia.

Mia glanced at everyone and asked, "What did I miss?"

Kurama smiled at her, "Nothing.  We were just waiting for Mother to come home from a party."

Mia narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

Leia whispered into her friend's ear, "Don't believe them.  I'll clue you in tomorrow."

Kayko smiled, "I'll help.  Now, get some sleep.  We all need it."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

How do ya like this chapter?  It was finished at 2:00 A.M.


End file.
